


Rhythm

by shikisaivivid



Series: "I used to hate it but..." [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College/University, Consensual Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Injury, Pining, dancing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: Oikawa wants to try something else than running or yoga as training and, as a good friend, Hanamaki schedules him for a dancelesson. Oikawa knows that it will be awkward and that he really have awful coordination, can't feel the rhythm. And it doesn't help that his teacher is sculpted like a fucking god and determined to learn Oikawa to dance.





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Hazel, Thank you for your HC and supplying me with playlist.  
> I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you'll all enjoy!

“But come on Makki!”  
Oikawa groaned when he realized where he had been taken.  
“I hate dancing…”  
He then said, glaring at Hanamaki, who only laughed out loud.  
“You said you wanted to try something else than running or yoga. You’ll probably be good at this also.”  
Oikawa sulked, he hated his friend now, but he had complained about the training. He looked at the studio, squinted to see what dance-lesson it would be. _Oh god, it’s salsa…_ Matsukawa came jogging and Hanamaki stretched slightly.  
“Have fun, we’ll see you later!”  
Oikawa looked at him with big eyes and slightly open mouth.  
“What, you’re not going with me?”  
“Hell no! I can’t dance, have fun.”  
“TRAITOR!”  
Oikawa yelled after both of them, hearing them laughing out loud. Oikawa stared at the door for a long time, before he took a deep breath.  
“Hell with it, you can do it Tooru.”  
He mumbled and went into the studio. He was already changed into tight workout pants and a loosely fitted t-shirt with wide neck. He tried to tell himself that it would be fun, or at least interesting to try something new.  
“Okay, welcome to beginners class for salsa. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime and I will be your teacher.”  
Oikawa looked up to study their teacher and felt like he could choke on air alone. He was just a few centimeters shorter than him but had a sculpted body like a _god_. He eyed him, tan skin, black hair and dark eyes, had a neutral expression on his face. Their eyes just quickly met until Oikawa looked away. He was so blaringly attractive and this was the absolutely worst thing he could to, because he would never be able to impress him. 

After 45 minutes of the dance lesson, Oikawa was painfully reminded of just how bad he was at dancing. Iwaizumi looked at him when they were doing the basic steps, frowning slightly.  
“You’re doing it… Wrong.”  
He said slowly, making Oikawa groan.  
“Fuck this, I can’t do it right!”  
He said with a frustrated voice. Iwaizumi looked at him for a long moment.  
“You don’t look like a quitter to me, but I guess I was wrong.”  
Oikawa felt like he got a bucket full of ice water over him.  
“I’m not a quitter!”  
He said, tilting his chin up. Iwaizumi smirked, which was one of the sexiest things he ever had seen.  
“Thought so, stay after class, I’ll give you some help.”  
Iwaizumi replied before he went to another one of the persons in the class.

Oikawa wiped some sweat from his forehead, he felt sweaty and gross, felt like they have been going on forever. Iwaizumi was patient, showing him again and again.  
“You’re too tense.”  
He simple stated and stood behind Oikawa, placing his hands on his hips.  
“Feel the music and rhythm.”  
He said calmly, Oikawa only tensed was even worse than before. Iwaizumi shook his head.  
“Your coordination is really bad and you’re stiff.”  
Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa groaned again.  
“I know, but it’s hard to visualize how to dance with someone when dancing alone. I just want this like a good exercise, don’t care if I lead or not, just want a good workout and better control over my body.”  
Oikawa said with a frustrated voice. Iwaizumi studied him for a while.  
“Why didn’t you say so? I can dance with you if let me lead. Maybe it will make you understand movements better.”  
Iwaizumi said with a smile. He took a step into Oikawas private space, placed a hand on his waist while he grabbed his others.  
“Put your hand on my shoulder and we’ll see if you can follow with the rhythm.”  
Oikawa suddenly felt extremely body conscious being this close, specially when he felt how sweaty he was. Iwaizumi counted and started to lead him, it was slightly easier even if he was still tense as before.  
“Relax… You’re doing good.”  
Iwaizumi praised with his low, slightly rumbling voice, making him almost shiver. They kept dancing until Iwaizumi took a step back, smiling to him.  
“You can dance, when you relax. “  
He said, Oikawa laughed softly, pulled his fingers through his sweaty hair, he desperately needed a shower and something to drink. He was really aware of Iwaizumi and all things he did.  
“If you want to dance more only for the exercise, I can dance with you. Just for… Fun. It’s good training for me also, I can come up with a good workout program.”  
Iwaizumi then suggested.  
“But… Only if you want of course.”  
He quickly said afterwards. Oikawa studied him, thinking about spending time with him more made him excited, he wanted to do that. And Iwaizumi seemed like a really nice person.  
“I can get you my number. I would really appreciate that.”  
He answered and grabbed some paper, wrote down name and number, giving it to Iwaizumi.  
“I’ll see you around then Oikawa…”  
“Yes, looking forward to hear from you Iwa-chan.”  
Oikawa answered with a wink before he quickly left the studio, feeling his face burn from his blush. This was not good, but at the same time as good as it could get.

Oikawa woke up monday morning with the worst set of sore muscles ever. Every step made his thighs burn and he took his time whining to Hanamaki over lunch between their lectures.  
“It was good training, I was exhausted. But I’ve never had so much soreness as now.”  
He whined, only getting a laughter in reply from his friend.  
“It is good for you, how’s your knee?”  
“Acting up a bit.”  
Oikawa answered, there was no idea for him to hide this information, Hanamaki knew too well when he wasn’t honest. Hanamaki looked at him.  
“I hope you’re wearing your brace.”  
“....No.”  
“Oikawa….”  
“Yeah yeah, I forgot this morning. I was too busy dying from everything else. My ass is not the same.”  
“You said you only danced last night, didn’t know you did something more.”  
Hanamaki wiggled his eyebrows, getting a dirty glare from Oikawa.  
“Yes, I only danced.”  
“How come you’re blushing then?”  
Hanamaki grinned widely, Oikawa felt his blush worsen.  
“Shut up Makki. He was really sexy, the teacher. But he would work with me to have some dancing workout, more exercise.”  
Hanamaki looked surprised.  
“Oh really? Maybe something more than just dancing…”  
Oikawa slammed his hands down and got up, even if his muscles complained.  
“I’m leaving.”  
“Oh no, don’t leeeeave me Oikawa-sama, let me know all juicy details.”  
Hanamaki pleaded, grinning, making Oikawa even more embarrassed. He left his friend, leaving for the next lecture, but flipped the bird to Hanamaki as a reply, only hearing more of his laughter. He was such an ass, but he loved him at the same time. His next lecture was extremely boring, and all he wanted was to go home and get in bed again.  
“Hey Oikawa.”  
Oikawa heard himself being called out and turned around, only to see Iwaizumi walk up to him with a smile.  
“Iwa-chan, what a surprise! Were you on the same lecture as me? I haven’t seen you in class earlier.”  
Iwaizumi chuckled, rubbing his neck slightly.  
“Studied at another university at first, but decided to change my major to physiotherapy, they have a better program here and I asked for a transfer.”  
He explained, smiling.  
“Welcome then, I’m also in that major, you can ask me anything if you need.”  
Oikawa said and smiled to him.  
“Yeah, you can tell me why you’re walking so funny…”  
Oikawa gaped at him, seeing him slightly grinning.  
“Shut up Iwa-chan! My muscles are sore and my knee is acting up!!”  
He wailed, crossing his arms while pouting. Iwaizumi frowned.  
“You have a bad knee? You should have told me, then I would have gone easier on you.”  
“Don’t worry, I need the training, old injury.”  
Oikawa gave him a wide smile, grabbing his arm.  
“Come on, let’s go to next lesson.”  
From that day, Iwaizumi hanged out with him. He was a really nice, gentle person. Oikawa enjoyed his company, even if he was obviously too hot for his own good. After a week of hard studies and slowly reclining soreness, Oikawa felt he might be ready for another dance lesson, and approached Iwaizumi about it after last lesson.  
“Yeah, we can workout tonight, but you gotta tell me if you feel any pain or straining your knee.”  
“You’re such a mom Iwa-chan.”  
Iwaizumi gave him a dark glare, looking ready to kill him.  
“Sorry, sorry! I promise I’ll take care of myself!”  
Oikawa quickly added, laughing nervously, but Iwaizumi seemed pleased by the answer.  
“Oh, so you’re gonna do some rubbing against each other, about time. Remember safe sex!”  
Hanamaki added when he joined the group. Oikawa blushed madly.  
“What the fuck Makki! We’re just…. Training!”  
“Training for something else, if you know what I mean…”  
Matsukawa added when he also joined, wiggling his eyebrows. Oikawa spluttered, lost for words.  
“Just so you know, he will probably know more what to do with his hips than you two ever will.”  
Iwaizumi then said with a casual voice, complete with neutral expression. Both of them looked shocked being shut down so quickly, but Oikawa grinned, feeling victorious and following Iwaizumi when he started to walk out. That was the first time in a very long time those two were shut up.

Oikawa felt nervous for the dancing session with Iwaizumi, he had told him that he had adjusted, taking influences from other dances that might fit him better. Oikawa had warmed up, went for a run before he came to the studio, feeling better in his muscles, but having his brace, to be sure that it would work the best way. He had similar clothes that he had the first lesson, but he felt his mouth go completely dry when he saw Iwaizumi standing there with his back against him, dressed in training pants which hugged his legs well, but not as tight as Oikawas own pants. But then he had a tank top, slimmed tank top. His broad shoulders flexed slightly while he was going through some cd’s before he turned to him, smiling.  
“Hi Oikawa, you got your run as a warm-up? I’m ready for you if you are..”  
I’m not ready… Was his thought, but smiled, feeling his heart racing.  
“I think I’m ready.”  
He answered. Iwaizumi nodded and kicked off his shoes, turning to him completely.  
“Off with shoes, we’ll be using bachata tonight as dancing. I think it will suite you better than salsa. We’ll see how it goes.”  
Oikawa nodded, swallowing, before he kicked off his shoes, taking a deep breath.  
“Well, teach me Iwa-senpai..”  
He said with a cheeky smile, making the other laugh slightly.  
“I will, be a good student.”  
He answered with a smirk. He stood in front of him.  
“Follow my lead, simple steps. One, two, three, tap. Five, sex, seven, tap.”  
Iwaizumi explained while he showed the steps.  
“You can roll with your shoulders in this movement. And at the tap you can lift up your hip just slightly.”  
Oikawa stared at his hips, nodding slightly before he wetted his lips. He was really good at moving his hips. Really good… Oikawa blinked, he needed to focus, looking up into Iwaizumis eyes.  
“Ready to try?”  
He asked and Oikawa nodded. Iwaizumi counted the rhythm clearly, Oikawa following his movements. When Iwaizumi at last felt pleased by his movements, he grabbed his hand.  
“We can now try this movements in closed position, without music.”  
He put a hand on his waist, grabbing his hand before pushing him closer. Oikawa felt him blush slightly, but blamed the workout. Iwaizumi counted and he focused, focused on the steps, his body's movement and got lost in it. Soon he realized Iwaizumi didn’t count their steps anymore, he only lead him.  
“Think you’re ready for some music?”  
Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa nodded as a reply. Iwaizumi left him and he missed the warmth directly, almost felt cold without having him close.  
“With music, always listen how fast the rhythm goes and follow it. If it faster, you’ll dance faster. Live with the music and dancing.”  
Iwaizumi explained and started the music, spanish song and he could feel the rhythm directly, felt more than ready. Iwaizumi took a step into his personal space once more, holding his waist and pushing him slightly closer than before. He felt his heart beat fast when he placed his hand on his shoulder, and this time he didn’t need to count down, they fell into dancing so well, so synced. Oikawa let the music talk to him, felt bold in his dancing, letting his hips do the talking. He suddenly met with the other ones eyes, realizing they were green.  
“You have a really good movement with your hips…”  
Iwaizumi said to him in a slightly husky voice, looking at him with slightly hooded eyes. He wanted to drown in his eyes, melt in his hands, it was magical. But the song ended and they were both standing there, still close to each other, looking into each other's eyes.  
“Great work today Oikawa.”  
“Thank you Iwa-chan, I have the best teacher.”  
He answered, before letting go of him. He was sweaty and gross, flushed and dizzy. And in a desperate need of a cold shower, because dancing like this, with him did things to him. He cleared his throat and started to pack his things, putting on a hoodie.  
“It feels great for the body at least, would love to do it again.”  
He said, tried to act as casual as possible. Iwaizumi was watching him, drying off some sweat with a small towel.  
“Does your knee feel alright?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then we can do it again.”  
Oikawa smiled, felt ridiculously excited about it. He was just about to grab his bag to go.  
“So… You’ll use this to enchant and flirt with every person you meet now?”  
Iwaizumi suddenly asked, making Oikawa stop in his tracks, before looking at him.  
“No, my rolling hips are only for you to see Iwa-chan.”  
He said with a cheeky smile before winking.  
“See you tomorrow in school!”  
He saw Iwaizumi blushing just a little bit and feeling that this was his victory. 

“Was it nice to rub each others bodies last night?”  
Oikawa spit out his water he was drinking, coughing. Matsukawa grinned when he sat down next to him, dumping all books on the table that was already taken over by Oikawas books.  
“We didn’t rub each others body, we had a workout that included dancing.”  
He answered when he had calmed himself down. Matsukawa leaned closer, looking smug.  
“But you want to rub your body against his, you thirsty little shit.”  
Oikawa turned crimson in two seconds, looking away, not saying anything. Matsukawa just chuckled.  
“You’re so see-through, but please go ahead and snatch him. He’s good-looking and actually nice. I remember that girlfriend you had last year in high school…”  
“Oh please stop….”  
Oikawa groaned.  
“And then that summerflirt, you know that guy who couldn’t come out of the closet and always tried to tell everyone he was straight.”  
“Mattsun! Stop it!”  
“Stop what?”  
Oikawa looked up from trying disappear from earth and never coming back. Of course Iwaizumi had to sit down, bringing up his books also.  
“We’re talking about Oikawas conquests.”  
“Oh, is that so? Does he have a lot?”  
Iwaizumi asked, looking at Oikawa with a raised eyebrow.  
“NO! But Mattsun are so kind to remind me about the mistakes I’ve done and probably learned from.”  
Oikawa said, looking embarrassed. He wanted to die.  
“Iwa, how about you? You probably got some conquests with your dancing skills. How come you’re so good at dancing?”  
Matsukawa asked instead, drinking his coffee. Oikawa felt slightly better not being the one getting all attention. But he was at the same time curious. Iwaizumi just laughed softly.  
“I’m not really interested. Started dancing when I was younger, my grandfather used to teach latin dances. I enjoy dancing and teaching it gives me some extra income outside the studies.”  
Iwaizumi explained simply, before looking at the brunette again.  
“When we’re talking about dancing, should we have a workout on thursday again?”  
Oikawa beamed to him and nodded.  
“Absolutely.”

“No shoes?”  
Oikawa asked when he arrived to the studio, catching his breath. He had nice run on his way there, feeling stronger and better in his whole body. Dancing was doing good things for both his muscles and stamina.  
“No shoes. I choosed some faster songs today, I will probably try to do some more advanced moves today, see what you can follow or not.”  
Iwaizumi turned to him with a smile, had his slightly loose training pants on and a tank top, looking casually sexy. Oikawas eyes trailed along his muscles, his skin was almost glowing.  
“I’m ready Iwa-chan.”  
Oikawa said and gave him a lopsided smile. He came up close without hesitation to Iwaizumi, placing his hand on his shoulder, grabbing his hand. Iwaizumi was not late to grab his waist, push him closer the last bit.  
“Feels okay?”  
Iwaizumi asked with his low voice, looking into his eyes.  
“Yes, I’m ready…”  
Oikawa answered and followed his lead once more. The songs faster, more intensive, but Oikawa enjoyed them a lot, let himself fall into the rhythm, closing his eyes after a while.  
“Oikawa, I will dip you, trust me.”  
Iwaizumi suddenly said and he opened his eyes. He nodded slightly, feeling him putting both of his hands on his back bending him backwards.  
“Relax, stretch out your arms and when you come back, you’ll put them around my neck.”  
Iwaizumi instructed and he did as he said, letting him dip him low before bringing him up once more. Oikawa put his arms around his neck and swayed into the rhythm again, looking into his dark eyes. He felt really dizzy and aroused. He never felt so much for someone, it distracted him and slightly missed his step. He felt a twinge in his knee and made a face, stopping Iwaizumi in his tracks directly.  
“Your knee?”  
He asked, brow furrowed in concern.  
“Yeah, I just… Misstepped. Give me a minute.”  
Oikawa took a step from him, grimacing. It didn’t feel good at all.  
“Whoa, whoa, sit down Oikawa, let me have a look at it.”  
Iwaizumi said directly, grabbing his arm. He wanted to push him away and do as he always did, keep the pain to himself and just suck it up, but somehow he didn’t do it this time. He sat down carefully and Iwaizumi sat down in front of him, pulling up his pant leg, starting examine his knee. He carefully massaged his kneecap and Oikawa sighed, because it was really nice. It stung, but felt nice at the same time. Iwaizumi massaged the scar he had along his knee.  
“Athletic injury?”  
“Yeah. Torn ACL, played volleyball professionally before. But have mostly been gathering strength back with running and yoga, then focusing on studies. That’s why I want to work with physiotherapy, to help other young athletics.”  
He answered with a smile.  
“I love volleyball and I want to play again maybe one day. But not now.”  
He closed his eyes when he felt his talented fingers loosen the tension.  
“You’re really good at this Iwa-chan. Thank you.”  
“You should take better care of your body.”  
Iwaizumi gave him a look, but smiled to him.  
“Let’s call it a night. Can I walk you home.”  
“That would be nice…”  
Oikawa put on his brace once more and got up, limping slightly when they both left the studio. But he had company and they talked the whole way home.  
“Put a wrap around your knee and try to relax it until tomorrow. Good night Oikawa.”  
He gave a slow nod.  
“I will. Good night Iwa-chan.”  
They stood there for a long time, looking at each other before Oikawa peeled himself away and went into his apartment. He felt so screwed, he liked him really. He wanted Iwaizumi so badly, but he had no idea how to convey it to him. 

The plan was simple. When Hanamaki came and cheekily invited all of them to trip to the beach, Oikawa knew. This would be the best time ever for him to maybe confront Iwaizumi about his feelings. The worst part was that he himself needed to take a later train, since he had complimentary exam during the day. But it would be okay, he could come and join them later for the beach party. They would fix him a spare futon with them there, so he didn’t have to worry. But the whole day went on and he had butterflies in his stomach. And it didn’t get better when he sat down on train. He was way too excited. He quickly checked through his messages, Hanamaki had sent him some from the day on the beach. Of course a picture of Iwaizumi standing in the water, only shorts and all wet. Once again, his body sculpted like a god. He was way too good to be true. He grabbed his backpack and got out on his station, looking around before he found the right way to where they all were staying. He met up with other students, greeting them as he came, but suddenly saw some well-known strawberry blonde hair.  
“Makki!”  
He yelled and came closer. Hanamaki turned to him with a wide grin.  
“Hi Oiks, nice that you could make it!”  
He answered. He looked on the verge of having a sunburn, freckles already seen on his face and arms.  
“You’ll be sharing room with Iwa, it is quite nice place to stay. I think he’s up and changing, you should do the same.”  
Oikawa nodded again and took his description to where their room were and went there. He knocked first before opening.  
“Iwa-chan, only me coming in!”  
He sing-songed, only getting a small chuckle in reply.  
“Come in then. Did your exam go well?”  
“Yeah, at least it felt good.”  
Oikawa had barely closed the door behind him before he felt his mouth go dry again, watching Iwaizumi. He was standing there, only in a pair of loosely fitted chinos in marine blue. And no shirt. And he was slightly more tan, and looked like he just got out of the shower. Oikawa felt like he was going to die on the spot, pictures didn’t even do him justice, he looked perfect in living person.  
“I think… I’ll take a shower before the beach party.”  
Oikawa quickly said, trying to keep his shit together.  
“We actually have our own bathroom, so do it.”  
Iwaizumi said and turned his back to him, looking through his bag for something. Oikawa fled into the bathroom with his own bag, catching his breath slowly. Talking about this would be tough, especially when he looked like that. Maybe if he had a drink or two later, maybe that would help him? He started the shower, shredded his clothes and jumped in while still thinking of a plan, but the water helped to clear his head completely. He toweled his body and put on clean underwear and rust brown chinos. He dried his hair, realizing he had forgotten all of his products at home, he had to let it be. One more thing to be conscious about, since his hair was naturally wavy. He came out once more to their room, watching Iwaizumi finishing his complete outfit. He had put on a white long sleeved t-shirt, rolled up the sleeves just a little bit. It wasn’t too tight but not completely loose fitted. His complete attire complemented his tan skin and dark hair and he just looked really handsome. Iwaizumi just put on a black braided leather bracelet when he looked up, smiling to Oikawa.  
“Ready for some fun tonight?”  
Oikawa smiled to him, grabbing his white and blue striped t-shirt, putting it on.  
“It will be fun, been some time since I went to a party.”  
He said, pulling his fingers through his damp hair. He grabbed a pair of shoes, but wasn’t sure if he would use them at all, he wanted to feel the sand under his feet, between his toes.  
“I’m ready, are you?”  
He turned and realized Iwaizumi had been watching him with a strange look in his eyes, but he nodded in reply.  
“You look really pretty today.”  
Iwaizumi blurted out suddenly, making Oikawa blush.  
“Thanks… So do you.”  
Both looking embarrassed and left the room, met up with their friends downstairs and walked together to the party, talking and all in cheery mode.

Oikawa enjoyed the party, but hanged out mostly with his closest friends. He drank some more of his drink, his second for tonight, still being nervous and finding the courage to talk to him. But others had. Oikawa felt himself being jealous when he saw other persons obviously flirting with his Iwaizumi, touching his arm, laughing with him. Oikawas mode soured, he wanted to be the one touching him, laughing with him. He swept his second drink, getting a long look from Matsukawa.  
“What?”  
He snapped, pouting.  
“Take it easy on the drinks Oiks and just talk to him. Jealousy don’t look good on you.”  
Oikawa blushed, why was he always so easy to read? He felt two sets of hands on his back, pushing him forward.  
“Gooo… Talk to him. Flirt with him.”  
Hanamaki said with a grin.  
“And remember, safe sex!”  
Matsukawa then said, getting a dirty glare from Oikawa.  
“Ahh, our child is growing up so fast…”  
Hanamaki said, wiping away a fake tear before they both laughed. Oikawa left them and walked towards Iwaizumi, gathering his courage, before smiling.  
“Iwa-chan!”  
He said and got his attention. Iwaizumi excused himself directly from the others and met up with him, giving him a gentle smile.  
“Oikawa, having fun?”  
“Yes, very much, wanna go get another drink?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
They walked side by side, touching shoulders and got refills for their drinks. They stayed there, watch people laugh and dance, music playing. Oikawa felt jittery, he didn’t even know how to talk about this, and there was so many sets of eyes. Iwaizumi seemed to notice something, but didn’t say anything.  
“Wanna go somewhere less crowded?”  
Iwaizumi suddenly asked and Oikawa felt blessed, that was exactly what he needed.  
“Yes, I would like that.”  
They drank some more of their drinks before they walked side by side along the beach, both of them barefoot. Oikawa felt himself slowly relaxing when they were alone together. Only them, sound of the water and the vague noises from the party behind them.  
“You know, bachata is known to be easily danced on beaches, do you want to dance? It’s just us two anyway.”  
Iwaizumi said and Oikawa met his eyes, but nodded.  
“Yeah, why not?”  
Oikawa throw his shoes he had been carrying, Iwaizumi did the same, but pulled Oikawa close to him with confidence. He lead, as he always did, hand on his waist, holding him closer than before. Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up, but let his hand caress his neck instead, scratching his fingers through the hair on his nape, making Iwaizumi sigh contently. There was barely no space between them this time, having Iwaizumis leg between his own, and his leg between his. Iwaizumi lowered his hands slightly, which made Oikawa let him go, being dipped low. He felt the other's man's face ghost over his chest slightly before he was pulled up again. Their eyes met in the darkness, breaths slightly heavy. Oikawa swallowed, wrapping arms around his neck again.  
“Iwaizumi… I… I…”  
He stuttered, couldn’t get the right words out. Iwaizumi looked deeply into his eyes.  
“You are so beautiful Oikawa. You have no idea what you do to me.”  
Iwaizumi then said in a husky voice but never stopped dancing. His hand was in the small of his back, touching the bare skin peeking out under his t-shirt. Oikawa felt his heart beat faster, once more dizzy, but didn’t look away.  
“Kiss me Iwa-chan.”  
He demanded and closed his eyes when a pair of lips pushed against his own. He tasted slightly of the beer they’ve been drinking, but also sweet. Oikawa parted his lips, licking at his lower lip, soon getting access to his mouth. His blood only flared up with their heated kiss. After some time, that felt like forever, but still not long enough, their lips parted, both breathing harshly. They were still dancing, closely, intimately. Every small rub made Oikawa painfully clear that he was hard, but he realized that the other one had same problem. Iwaizumi nibbled his lower lip, smiling, before he kissed him chastely. Oikawa felt like he was going to melt against him.  
“Wanna go… Back to our room?”  
Oikawa suggested. Iwaizumi gave him another smirk and looking very sexy.  
“Yes.”  
He answered with no hesitance at all. Oikawa let go of him to grab his shoes, but before they started their walk back, he felt the other ones arm snake around his waist, holding him as close as possible while his fingers touched the skin peeking out around his hips. Oikawa felt like his skin was on fire, he wanted to go back as fast as possible. They quickly came into their room, kicking their door close before they were all over each other again. Their kisses was almost bruising, but Iwaizumi grabbed his t-shirt, pulling it off quickly, pulling off his own after. Oikawa gasped when he nibbled and bit on his neck, sucking a mark on his neck.  
“Oh god… You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this.”  
Iwaizumi whispered in his ear before nibbling the earlobe. Oikawa moaned when he sucked another mark on his collarbone. He felt so weak to him already.  
“You have no idea how many cold showers I have needed when I start thinking of your body and what your hips can do.”  
He replied in hoarse voice. Iwaizumi kissed him again passionately, pressing his body closer, letting his hands wander all over his back before he grabbed his ass, squeezing it. He then suddenly stopped, looked at him for a long time.  
“Are you sure this is what you want Oikawa? I’m not doing anything you’ll be regretting.”  
Oikawa looked into his eyes for a long time.  
“Yes I want it. And I want it even more now, oh god, you’re so sexy..”  
Oikawa kissed him again before he started to unbutton his pants. He let his hand disappear inside of his pants, starting to stroke his already hard cock in slow strokes. Iwaizumi shuddered and groaned, wasn’t far behind unbuttoning his pants, but he grabbed them and his underwear, pulling them down completely. Oikawa shivered from the cold air, blushing when he was completely naked in front of him for the first time. Iwaizumi looked at him for a while.  
“You’re so ridiculously hot..”  
He mumbled before pushing him against his bed. Oikawa let himself fall over, laying down on his back while watching Iwaizumi undressing his pants and underwear. He bit his lower lips and gasped when he was completely naked also, he was so hot. Iwaizumi crawled into bed, hovering over him on all four before kissing his lips again. Oikawa wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close, naked skin against naked skin. He felt like he was burning, letting him settle between his thighs. When Iwaizumi tentatively rolled his hips against him, letting their erections rub against each other, Oikawa let out a loud moan.  
“Yes, yes Hajime. Just like that…”  
Oikawa moaned, rolling his own hips, meeting his movements. His praise seemed to spur the other one on, he bit the sensitive skin at the curve at his neck. Iwaizumis hand found its way down his body before wrapping around their straining erections, stroking them both at the same time. Oikawa let one of his hand also join his while their eyes met. Precum dribbled heavily from them both, making the stroke easy. He felt his breath hitching.  
“I’m so close Hajime…”  
He gasped, feeling his body tense more and more.  
“Come for me Tooru.”  
Iwaizumi whispered in his ear. Oikawas sight whitened and he let out a strangled cry when he climaxed, feeling Iwaizumis muscles tense up when he also climaxed. He felt so blissed out, catching his breath with Iwaizumis body laying on top of his heavily. Iwaizumi kissed his lips lazily before he got out of bed. Oikawa couldn’t care less, he wouldn’t move now, he was way too relaxed and happy, but Iwaizumi soon returned with a warm cloth, drying off Oikawa firstly and then himself, before he joined him in bed again. He opened his eyes and was met by a pair of green eyes, smiling to him.  
“That felt… Great.”  
Oikawa said, but cuddled closer, wrapping an arm around his waist, leaning his head against his chest.  
“I agree.. Let’s just… Sleep some and we can talk more tomorrow.”  
Iwaizumi said and pulled the blanket over them both. It didn’t take long time before they both fell asleep.

Oikawa felt warm and content when he started to wake up the next morning, the sun shining in over their bodies. He was laying on his side, but with a warm body pressed against his back, arm wrapped around his waist while their legs were entwined and tangled in the blanket. Oikawa smiled for himself, didn’t want to open his eyes, he wanted to stay there forever.  
“Aw, I got the perfect pic, man, look at all hickeys. Time to wake up lovebirds.”  
Oikawas eyes shot open and realized both Hanamaki and Matsukawa was standing there and grinning smugly, holding their phones.  
“Are you fucking serious…:”  
Oikawa groaned, blushing furiously and tried to hide his face in his pillow.  
“We’re starting on breakfast downstairs, come down when you’re up.”  
Matsukawa then said before they both left, closing the door while chuckling.  
“I want to kill them..”  
“They are our friends Tooru and they are probably the ones to thank for this happening. They knew I like you a lot and pushed me to take the next step.”  
Iwaizumi said, stirring a bit in bed, but placed some kisses on his shoulder and neck. Oikawa turned to him.  
“They pushed me to, because they know how much I was swooning over you.”  
They looked at each other for a while before they both laughed and then kissed again.  
“I’m glad they did.”  
Iwaizumi whispered against his lips, dragging his fingers through his messy bedhead. Oikawa smiled widely. He couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come yell with me at tumblr: shikisaivivid.tumblr.com


End file.
